A Driving Lesson
by violetshade84
Summary: Today was the day; Sam Winchester was going to learn how to drive in the Impala. And Dean was not happy.


Authors Note - I'm English so I'm sorry if my references to learning a car are different to those in America and other countries. This is just a funny little one shot - just something that's been jumping around for a while.

* * *

Today was the day. Sam Winchester had been crossing it off his fingers since the moment they had shook hands on it, although Dean was very reluctant to make any sort of deal. Especially one that involved her... It pained him to know this was something that just had to be done. Sam was gleeful, even more so at the distraught look that would be plastered over his face when he finally trudged out of the motel.

Why?

Today was the day Dean Winchester was going to teach his little brother how to drive. And it made him want to knock himself out.

Dean walked out of the motel room, keys swinging in his hand as he slowly walked to his beautiful Impala, which gleamed in the crisp, early morning sun light. She was parked in a large empty car park (_less things to bump into, Dean thought hopefully_.) He stopped in front of his brother who was positively bouncing. It wasn't that he was finally going to learn how to drive and it wasn't the fact that he was going to drive the Impala. It was a nice enough car in Sam's eyes, but it was because he was going to drive _Dean's_ Impala: his treasure and joy. Oh, Sam was bursting with excitement. This, in his eyes, was pay back for all the pranks Dean had played on him when they were kids; pay back for every time his brother had won.

"I have conditions, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"One," Dean said loudly, ignoring his brothers jibe, "you listen to every command I give. Two," Dean's voice hit a high pitch, "do not, I repeat do not go more than twenty miles an hour. And three, if you so much as," Dean bit his lip, the thought of it alone made him want to swallow the keys, "if you so much as make the tiniest scratch on her frame work, I will pound you into the next millennia."

Sam pursed his lips, trying not to double over in fits of laughter. "Oh course, Dean. I will treat her like the god that she is," Sam said in a mock serious tone.

Dean nodded fervently. "You'll do well to take note of those words."

Dean reluctantly gets into the passenger side, it felt wrong unless it was his father that was sitting next to him in the drivers seat. "Dean," Sam called irritably, holding his hand out.

Dean wound down the window, threw the keys out before playfully glaring at Sam as he wound the window back up.

Sam growled. "I am _so_ going to enjoy this."

Sam sat in the drivers seat, shutting the door loudly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean wince. "Right, wheel," Sam rolled his eyes, "gear stick, clutch, break, gas and hand break." Dean pointed out all the controls of the car, longing in his eyes as he touched the hand break.

"Ok, key in the ignition and start the engine… ah!" Sam froze as he was about to put the key into the hole, "gently."

Sam stared at him, unblinkingly. He put the key in the ignition and then twisted the key as the engine roared to life. He smirked as he watched his brother let out a shaky breath. "Ok, that-that was good. First lesson over, now let's go get something to eat-"

"Dean!"

"Alright, alright, alright. Foot on the clutch, put her into first gear and then place your foot gently on the gas pedal and rev the engine slightly," Dean commanded quickly.

Sam followed his instructions, "How's this?"

"Good. Now, raise the clutch slightly until you feel the front on the car raise slightly. Got it?" Sam nodded. "Ok, now take the hand break off very, _very_ slowly."

Sam swallowed as he slowly released the hand break. He grabbed hold of the wheel tighter in surprise. "Now, give the car more gas so it steadily moves off." Dean clutched the seat either side of him, praying and hoping. Dean tensed as he felt the car move forward slowly. _Phew_, he thought, _so good so- _"Sam STOP!"

Sam slammed on the breaks. The car stalled, he hadn't pushed the clutch down. "Dean! There was nothing in front of us!"

"I know. I wanted to test your reactions. And you stalled my car." Dean looked at him, the corner of his mouth twitched.

Sam growled. He restarted the car, and set it in motion. For a few minutes everything seemed to be going well, he had even reached second gear until- "Oh my, no Sam stop! STOP!" Dean roared.

Crunch. Sam slowly turned his head toward Dean who looked like he was about to faint. "Oops."

Dean looked murderous. He got out of the car to assess the damage. Sam had crashed into a collection of bushes, the brambles and twigs were compressed up against the bonnet of the car. Dean walked around to the front, muttering furiously. He bent down, assessing the damage. He broke off the twigs that were on top of the bonnet to stop them causing further damage. He looked around to scream profanities at Sam but stopped at the look on Sam's face. He sighed, _oh alright, one more chance. But that's it, _Dean vowed silently.

"If there had been thorns," Dean started, getting back into the car, "the mow hawk look would be making a come back in your name."

Sam smiled, relieved. "I promise, it was an accident," Sam put the car into reverse, "nothing like that will happen ever ag-"

Bang. The two brothers turned bracingly to look out the back window. They had crashed into a large black four by four. And what was worse; it belonged to their father, he had bought it last week. "Dean Winchester get your ass out here right now!"

Dean muttered to himself before turning to Sam, a smug look on his face. "Start mowing lawns of raspberry pie making wives Sammy, you're going to get a driving instructor. And learn in someone else's CAR!"

* * *

Authors Note - short and sweet.


End file.
